Chickenpoxer
(Note: This is my version of the Chickenpoxer. It's not 100% like the books.) The Chickenpoxer is not renown for its intelligence, but it is terrifying nonetheless. Venomous, and unpredictable, when this Sharp Class dragon attacks, it does so wildly, often not paying attention to where it's going. It'll flail its spiked tail, and clawed wings wildly on the ground, and when in the air, it will breathe fire on anything, and everything, sometimes scorching its friends. The Chickenpoxer is to be taken very seriously, and approached with caution. Behavior Despite its insane behavior in battle, when it's not fighting, the Chickenpoxer is very mellow, and relaxed, often free flying gently above mountains, forests, and beaches. Surprisingly, this dragon is an excellent hunter. Calm, and collected, it stalks its prey from above where it cannot be seen before divebombing, and smashing its prey into the ground with its giant feet. On the ground, it is able to climb into the trees, and blend in by changing its color, much like a Changewing. There, it will wait until its prey is directly beneath it before either smashing onto it, or killing it quickly by impaling it with its spiked tail. It is known to eat large prey like boars, and occasionally bears, but will not eat smaller dragons; the reason why is unknown. However, this calm behavior will quickly escalate to anger or fear, depending on the situation, if it is provoked. In any state, the Chickenpoxer will then shoot its blazing fire wildly, not focusing on any specific target. This attack, surprisingly, is highly effective. Once its shot limit runs out, the dragon will either retreat, or if it is stubborn to give up, it will flail its tail, and wings wildly, sometimes swinging its head around to stab those too close with its long horns. The Chickenpoxer is not easily tamed, even if it's at its calmest state. The Chickenpoxer is sensitive to dragonnip, and dragonroot, like many other dragons, but that is not enough to tame the dragon. Instead, one must approach it very slowly, and say soothing words to it. The Chickenpoxer has a blind spot like the Deadly Nadder, but unlike staying in the blind spot to train it, one must stay in sight of the dragon at all times. If the dragon loses sight of you, it will react defensively, either shooting flames, or swinging around in circles with its tail spikes. Once you are in sight of the dragon, slowly raise your hand to the dragon's snout. By this time, the dragon will have recognized your voice, and will not attack if it loses sight of you. The dragon will then either be tamed, or will back away from you. Keep advancing on the dragon calmly until it touches your hand with its nose. The Chickenpoxer isn't exactly the most intelligent of all dragons. Even with great training, the dragon will become easily distracted, and will often forget what certain commands mean. However, its intelligence seems to kick in when there's danger in the area. The greater the danger, the more serious the Chickenpoxer is, and the more defensive it is of its rider. Trivia *Like the Gronckle, Chickenpoxer eggs explode, so the parents will put them in deep water before they hatch. However, the water must be at least 25 ft deep because the explosion is greater than Gronckle eggs. *The Chickenpoxer can use its color-changing abilities to blend in like the Changewing, but its color will also change depending on its mood like a Hobblegrunt. *The Chickenpoxer might be a sub-species of the Deadly Nadder because it shares lots of similarities: same blind spot, same body structure, tail spikes, clawed wings, even a sensitive spot under its chin that makes it pass out if rubbed. *Its fire is extremely hot like lava, but appears to be toxic as once the fire goes out, the scorch marks release a sickening fume. Category:Dragons Category:Sharp Class dragons